Tormenta
by Jeid
Summary: Una noche de tormenta sacude Escocia y en la torre norte de Hogwarts, Lily Evans se desvela sin entender cómo los estudiantes pueden conciliar el sueño. Las cosas que atormentan a la pelirroja, resultan estar más adentro de lo que pensaba.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a la J. , yo solo me divierto un rato con ellos.

Uno más, sólo porque tengo muchísimo para estudiar y busco cualquier otra cosa más interesante para hacer.

* * *

A Lily no le asustan los truenos, porque ella ha nacido Gryffindor, y llevar el dorado y rojo en el corazón es sinónimo de no tener miedo. O eso es lo que siempre pensó.

Es pasada la medianoche cuando decide ponerse la bata y bajar a la sala común. No espera encontrarse a nadie allí a esas horas, pero como cada vez que no espera que algo pase, aparece James Potter para hacerle saber que aunque quiera, no logra ejercer control sobre el mundo entero. Así que ahí está, para sorpresa, o no, de la pelirroja. Ahí está frente a la chimenea con su piyama a rayas y un cigarrillo apretado entre el índice y el pulgar.

Un relámpago ilumina la torre de Gryffindor y la chica baja el último escalón para dirigirse hacia él. Hacia el morocho cuyas gafas de carey resbalan apenas por su larga nariz y reflejan la luz del fuego y del cielo mismo. Que reflejan la silueta de Lily mientras avanza.

- James... no esperaba encontrarte aquí -el morocho sonríe de costado

- Como si no supieras que tengo insomnio -la pelirroja se enconje de hombros -¿La tormenta no te deja dormir? -pregunta el en tono burlón

- No, suenan muy fuerte -se le escapa una sonrisa que brilla en el vidrio de los anteojos de ese chico. Repentinamente se siente más tranquila, y piensa si es posible que James Potter tenga alguna especie de poder sobrenatural que haga que todos a su alrededor sientan paz.

- No deberías tener miedo.

- No tengo miedo, el sólo que son demasiado ruidosos.

- Oh si... claro... -exagera un poco la pronunciación y Lily le tira el almohadón rojo que tiene al alcance de su mano.

Guardan un rato de silencio, el cielo cruje cada varios segundos y la sala común se tiñe de un extraño color plateado con cada relámpago. Lily piensa y agradece que sus colores sean el rojo y el dorado. Porque esos colores llenan el corazón, y lo entibian, y hacen que todo sea un poco más cálido. Porque el dorado es la luz del sol, y el rojo es el color de la sangre y del corazon. Y Lily piensa que no podrían haber elegido mejores colores, aunque intentaran.

Lo mira de reojo. James tiene la vista perdida en las llamas de la chimenea. Sigue el movimiento que hace su mano, que se acerca a su boca, sus dedos que aprietan un poco más el filtro de su cigarrillo, una última calada, y el cigarrillo vuela hacia las brasas donde se extingue por completo. Y el aguanta la respiración, sólo un poco, pero ella también lo hace y esos segundos le parecen eternos.

- ¿A qué le temes? -si hay algo en lo que James Potter es bueno, es rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¿Qué es lo que más te asusta, de todas las cosas? -la mira, y pregunta en serio. Ella espera unos segundos, se miran fijo y la pelirroja se estremece, como siempre, se siente desnuda cuando James la mira así.

- Yo misma -silencio, el la mira porque no entiende, y ella intenta encontrar las palabras exactas para revelar su mayor secreto - Suelo intentar ejercer cierto control sobre todo lo que me rodea -palabra por palabra, letra por letra -y cuando pierdo el control de algo, se va más allá de mis manos, y en lugar de poder ser libre, me lleno de decepción, una decepción que sólo está ahí porque creo expectativas de absolutamente todo -sonríe, lo mira -temo que mi psíquis no me deje ser libre y feliz.

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen...

- ¿Acerca de qué? -James sonríe y se iluminan sus ojos avellanos

- Un buen Gryffindor no es aquel que no le teme a nada, sino el que enfrenta sus miedos. Apuesto a que te enfrentas con tus mayores temores cada día, eso habla bien de tí Evans -y pronuncia su apellido con un acento particular, como lo haría el profesor Slughorn. Ella sonríe.

- No lo sé, todavía no me atrevo a cantar victoria... es, sin duda, una lucha de cada día. Pero me alegra, al fin y al cabo... este año he descubierto muchas cosas de mí misma que ignoraba o mantenía ocultas -la mira de reojo, piensa qué cosas podría descubrir de Lily que todavía no sepa. - A veces pienso si realmente soy capaz de lograr en la vida las cosas que quiero... -James frunce el entrecejo

- Claro que puedes. Todos tenemos el poder de hacer lo que querramos en nuestras manos.

- Si, pero para mí es especialmente difícil. Sobre todo cuando intento encontrar el equilibrio entre el control y la libertad, hacer las cosas por el impulso de hacerlas, por la mera sensación, sin preocuparte por qué sucederá después. -James se carcajea

- Tienes que vivir un poco más el momento presente Evans -lo dice como lo hubiera dicho el James Potter de catorce años que alguna vez fue y ambos sonríen, porque ella ya no le lanza un maleficio, porque saben que él tiene razón. Un trueno demasiado fuerte hace temblar a toda escocia, y la pelirroja no puede evitar un pequeño saltito

- Quizás también me den un poco de miedo los truenos -dice divertida y hace que él se ríe.

- Sabes... me he preguntado qué sucedió durante tus vacaciones de verano que ya no me lanzas maleficios cada vez que te dirijo la palabra.

Y Lily sabía que esa pregunta iba a llegar tarde o temprano. Sonríe y baja un poco la cabeza, se ruboriza apenas pero se disimula con el fuego de la chimenea.

- Me di cuenta de que los odiaba tanto porque estaban tan tranquilos siendo libres y sin preocuparse por nada. Y no sabía entonces que eso era lo que en verdad quería para mí misma. -lo dice con naturalidad, pero el la mira con sospecha, como si fuera dificil creer sus palabras, como si pensara que en cualquier momento va a sacar su varita y dejarlo vomitando babosas. -Finalemente comprendí que tienen un código, y que ese código es bastante respetable.

- Me alegra que hayas podido llegar al fondo del asunto -suspira y se estira. Lily sigue sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo. Él se pone de pie y estira los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, su remera se levanta un poco y Lily ve su estómago compacto y fuerte. Siente una oleada de calor y se apresura a mirar nuevamente al fuego. -Dicen que el fuego es hipnotiaznte -dice por último el, que se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras

- ¿James? -pregunta Lily, todavía en el suelo - ¿A qué le temes tú? -y el sonríe de costado, y es hombre más hermoso del planeta tierra

- Temo no poder ejercer el control necesario cuando lo necesite, temo no poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostener a todos los que quiero, temo que las cosas salgan como yo no quiero que salgan. Le temo a la soledad.

Y se miran una última fracción de segundo. Sus ojos se funden en los del otro y un último trueno les indica que es hora de moverse. James le da las buenas noches y sube las escaleras de dos en dos. Ella lo ve desaparecer escaleras arriba y se queda con la vista fija en la chimenea unos minutos más. Siente que tiene una capa de hielo en el interior que lentamente se craquea. No puede decir que duele, pero algo se siente raro. Tiene miedo, si, pero también el hielo da sensación de fortaleza, siente que todo lo que quiere está al alcance de su mano y que cuando peor salen las cosas en cuando más oportunidades aparecen. Las llamas se queman en la chimenea y un último trueno sacude el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Y en tanto que ese hielo de va rompiendo, una nueva sensación aparce. Un monstruo que lleva dentro ruge, y el vientre de Lily se vuelve tibio mientras piensa que James Potter de verdad está muy bueno.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que todavía me siguen. Me había olvidado de lo reconfortante que es de vez en cuando recibir un Review.

**Jeid.**


End file.
